Vehicles today typically include handles or hooks that are located above the rear side windows of the vehicles. While these hooks and handles may be used to hang garments on hangers during travel, the handles and hooks only permit a limited number of articles of clothing to be hung thereupon. Furthermore, clothes that are hung on hangers on the handles or hooks may accidentally get damaged and/or dropped onto the floor or ground upon opening and/or shutting the vehicle door.
It is known to have an automotive clothes rod that may be telescopically adjusted to extend across the backseat of the vehicle because the distance between the opposite ends of the backseat varies with the size and/or model of the vehicle. The known clothes rods generally comprise a long outer tube having a single inner tube or rod that may telescopically be extended to adjust the length of the clothes rods to allow the clothes rods to be attached to the inside of the vehicle above the door openings.
While the known automotive clothes rods may work in many situations, problems have arisen during their use. In particular, because the known clothes rods are comprised of only one telescoping rod segment, the conventional clothes rod in its packaging is somewhat long. Accordingly, the packages for the conventional clothes rods take up more linear shelf space then is necessary and can be inconvenient for the consumer to carry or store. Such clothes rods also are not adapted for attaching to both hooks and handles on vehicles above the backseat doors or windows.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a length-adjustable multi-segment clothes rod assembly that may be disassembled into at least two parts to facilitate storage of the assembly and minimize the amount of retail shelf space needed to display it in a package for sales. Furthermore, there is a need to produce a length-adjustable multi-segment clothes rod assembly that also permits the clothes rod assembly to be used with a variety of different vehicles, while being economical and easy to manufacture and install.